Akbar in-Salaan
Originally from the intrigue-riddled city of Durqand, Akbar in-Salaan is an active corsair captain in the city of Jeyahan. Despite his frequent absences from the city, he wields a good deal of power and influence on the council. Of medium height and trim build, Salaan has sun-streaked dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He favors black clothing with bright scarves and sashes and keeps his moustache and beard short and neatly trimmed. He is one of the most successful pirates on the Parlanic Sea, using his modest thaumaturgical abilities and his genie companion Lumalliah, both in planning his raids and in carrying them through. Bold, aggressive, and ruthless, he has been known to attack other corsairs as well as merchant vessels. He wants to be the next pirate king and thereby throw off the constraints and enforced compromises of the Jeyahan Council. He has somewhat rashly claimed that his legend will exceed that of Sufah Garrial, a position that has led to fights between them in council and battles among their supporters on the streets of the city. He is constantly evolving new schemes which will outdo anything Garrial ever attempted. Though highly intelligent, Salaan is rash and doesn't seem to realize that some of his plots may jeopardize not only himself, but the city as well. Thus far, though he openly boasts of his prowess, he seems to have avoided attracting the evil eye. His detractors speak softly, however, for Salaan has been known to send Lumalliah to spy on his enemies and has used the genie's reports as an excuse to attack foes in the past. Salaan's house can be found near the docks. Though it has no wall around it, the house is usually given a wide berth, as those who have trespassed have occasionally been escorted from the premises by Lumalliah. The genie's orders have not always included instructions to treat such visitors gently. Though Salaan currently has only Lumalliah bound to him, the citizens of Jeyahan don't know that, and stories of his dozens of servitors abound in the city. He does not keep a great amount of treasure in his city home, preferring to avoid the cargo tax which would be levied on it. He has a hidden base on the far side of Tequs where he takes most of his booty. Being a thaumaturge himself, he has reached an accord with Sultan Auswan Jabbal, Sultan of Mashhain. In return for his stronghold on the island, Salaan has agreed to leave ships from Mashhain strictly alone. Thus far he has mostly kept his word (and the exceptions haven't lived to tell of his perfidy), but he is working on a plan which will provide another base for him. Once he has attained his new base, he will resume attacks on Mashhain's vessels regardless of any deals he made in the past. Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Jeyahan Category:Inhabitants of Basradi Category:Inhabitants of the Kaspari Empire Category:Pirates Category:Men Category:Born in 1515 Category:Members of the Jeyahan Council Category:Thaumaturgists